


Trouble in Paradise

by OutOfTheBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Eren Being Horny, Fingering, M/M, Minimum Spoiler for Chap51, PWP, Shameless Smut, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTheBlue/pseuds/OutOfTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the castle? Easy. The place was big enough for no one to hear.<br/>Sex in the fields? Easier. No one wants to take a stroll out in the forest.<br/>Sex in the cabin? …Hard as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I like to spell Eren's last name as Jaeger, not Yaeger.

 

My name is Eren Jaegar, and I am a horny fifteen year old. I am secretly in a relationship with a thirty-three year old man. Before you look at me in disgust or pity (thinking that I can't make decisions for myself), let me tell you, I can. In fact, I came onto that man repetitively until he had no choice. You can say I kept pestering him until he gave in. Heh. The tactic worked like a charm.

Our world is not entirely filled with dandelions, unless you close your eyes and imagine titans with flower head pieces. There is death. There is life. There are also perverted kids who can't help themselves but to get into their corporal's tight ass pants to gladly suck his cock. Not saying that I haven't done that underneath a desk, licking it like a special treat (because I have).

Sex in the castle? It was no problem. The place was huge. Levi fucked me in the dungeon when it was his night to keep watch of me, so naturally no one heard us. He also took me on those days I had to visit his office for an "important message." We sometimes did it on the floor, the couch, his desk, or on his chair (I know, we're like wild animals. But hey, you can't blame a boy in his hormonal stage and a grumpy old guy that did not have enough sex during his youth).

Now sex outdoors? Funny story with that. It was after training with the squad (the squad that was alive at that time). Levi told them that we would meet up with them later. I was a bit confused at first, because you see, we never done it outdoors because of all the bugs, dirt, and shit that can ruin our pristine clothing.

Levi that day was having none of that.

The military police paid us a nice visit in order to tell the higher-ups that the recon corps was doing what it was supposed to be doing – keeping an eye on me. For weeks they stayed and for weeks Levi was in countless meetings. Apparently they wanted to separate us to see if things went haywire, his squad was capable of putting me down. Which of course never happened, because Hanji was there and she knew how to handle me more than the rest of them.

There was Levi, in all his angry ass glory, who took it out on me in the forest (it was the only time the military police did not want to intervene. After all, they don't train. And it was hot that day.) We went at it against an old oak tree. Thankfully, Levi was nice enough to keep my shirt on so I did not get any blisters. He supported all of my weight as I had my legs wrapped around him. He propped me against the tree, pounding deeply into me. It was _so_ hot that day. We were both sweating. But the outcome was glorious. We were both sated. Sticky, but oh-so satisfied.

But now I was horny as ever. I stared up at the wooden ceiling, hearing the creaks of the floorboard from above. All the girls in Levi's new squad had to sleep upstairs (especially since Jean insisted that we should all slept together, and preferably with Mikasa.)

To my left, Connie was snoring like my damn father – man, did my father snore so loud. My mother used to smother him with a pillow just long enough for him to stop. In a way, it was a good thing, but quiet terrifying now that I think back on it. If Connie was being so loud, maybe others won't notice when I drag Corporal into the unoccupied guestroom.

Corporal was sleeping peacefully on my right. He sleeps laying on his back, never turning to the side. I have a feeling it might be an underground thing or just the fear of being attacked from behind. Either way, I was doing the attacking tonight whether he likes it or not.

I got out of bed as slowly and quietly as possible. I lift up the sheets and place one foot down, testing the floorboards before applying full pressure so it wouldn't make a sound. After situating myself in a sitting position, I sprang up and took another cautious step. Nothing squeaked. Good.

By the time I took two measly steps that felt like forever, I kneel down beside the bed. I didn't really want to scare Levi, so I gently shook him a bit. Unlike other people who usually wake up feeling disoriented, Levi immediately snapped open his eyes, staring directly at me. My heart leaped out of my chest a bit – I can never get used to that.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" He asks quietly.

"Corporal…" I inch a little closer to him. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and yawned.

"Once again, what the hell do you want, brat?"

"Levi…" I whine, scooting closer to him, playing with the helm of my shirt. "I'm horny."

He gave me an incurious look. What, I can't help myself! You can't blame me. It's been too long. I was kidnapped too many times, that at this point it's just embarrassing. Levi also had to lock himself up for a while torturing Sanes, so I didn't even have time to give him a friendly hello. So hah.

But Levi had totally different plans. He started to wiggle his way underneath the covers, away from my presence. Of course after knowing a man for awhile, you start to know exactly what buttons to push to get what you want. So the first thing I do? I grab for his cock and give a couple of strokes above the blanket.

"We are not doing this here," Levi hisses, propping himself on his elbows, eyebrows knit further than usual.

I smirk and I know he hates it. "I didn't say we need to do it here. We can do it there." I nod my head in the general direction of the guestroom. Levi didn't say anything, so I continue rubbing him, feeling his length grow beneath his black cotton pants. He didn't say anything and just watched. I knew I was winning this battle when I saw the glint in his eyes from the moonlight.

He sighs, getting up and grabbed me by the wrist. He pulls at me to follow and I do. We stop at the kitchen at first and straight towards the cupboards. Levi reaches for a box with a padlock on it (he was on his tippy-toes so I tried not to laugh too hard). He yanks at my neckline, taking the extra key he added onto my necklace a while back.  

"What are you getting?" I ask, gently patting him on the shoulders as he unlocks the box.

"You don't recognize this bottle?" He takes out a clear vial, uncapping it, letting the smell of lavender waft through my nose. Oh. _Oh_. How could I forget?

"You actually hid it in the kitchen?"

" _Tch_. A better question would be why I hid it in the kitchen."

"Um, so why?" I step back as he places the box behind the other jars containing different cooking spices.

"Safety precautions. In case brats decide to use it for themselves." He stares at me. I roll my eyes, blushing slightly as I turn away from his piercing gaze.

"It's not like I touch myself all the time."

"Oh? So, when do you touch yourself? You don't think about me?"

"Th-that's not it!" I sputter. "I touch myself when I'm alone. When I..think..about you," I start to mumble. Just because I'm a indecent brat, doesn't mean that I don't get embarrassed sometimes. Hey, my lover is too blunt for his own good and even that sometimes will have me acting like a total virgin.

He grips my side with strong arms, trapping me between him and the cupboards. He leans forward, stepping a bit closer until I felt his erection brush against my cock. I gasp in pleasure, holding onto his shoulders for support. He licks the shell of my ears, whispering, "so tell me, brat, how exactly do you touch yourself without lube?"

I muffle my moan, resting my head against his. He never plays fair. He knows I can't stand dirty talk. "I…" I hesitate, feeling Levi grind slowly against me. "I jerk myself off when I have time."

"That doesn't answer my question." He bites my neck as punishment, only making me moan louder but I try to conceal it with his shirt.

"I-I jerk myself off and then I'll use my cum to to-touch myself." I practically feel him grinning against my side.

"Good boy." I was praised. Levi kisses my cheek and then my lips. I feel him slide his hands up my thighs, lifting me off the ground with ease, planting me on top of the cupboard counter. I automatically wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me fervently, pushing my head back until it collides with the silverware. The dishes clang loudly behind me. Levi halts and waits for any other sound besides my heavy breathing. I need this man to take me. _Now_.

We somehow communicated telepathically because the next thing I knew, I being carried – kidnapping style. I never said that Levi was a romantic, so there will never be bridal style or any other way. Levi likes taking control and I don't really care for it because I actually love it. Even years down the road, when I'm hopefully alive, a lot broader and a lot taller, I will still have my legs wrapped around the shorter man as he does filthy things to me.

Levi reaches the guestroom, opening it gently and shutting it with his foot. He throws me onto the bed, placing the lube on the side and situates himself between my legs. I open them up shamelessly, letting him rub our cocks together once more. I cry out, covering my mouth to stop myself from being too loud.

"Did you lock the door?" I ask, brushing his hair away from his face. He nods, leaning down to take my lips once more between his teeth. I open my mouth, inviting him inside to have a taste. He sucks my tongue, distracting me from his wandering hands. I feel him pulling at my drawstrings until they came undone. He grips the waistband of my pants and underwear as I lift my hips up to assist him in taking them off.

"Fucking stunning," He peers down at me, stroking my tinted pink cheeks. He's one to speak, he's always looking gorgeous. Disheveled hair thanks to my hands, bottom lip swollen, and the moonlight making his grey-blue eyes look absolutely sinister.

"Fuck me already, Lance Corporal." I place my hands on his erection, rubbing it sensually.

He closes his eyes, relying on his sense of touch to feel my hands on him. He looks unfaze, but the little upturn of his lips told me otherwise.

"Over one condition," he grits out, helping me in taking off my shirt. I am now fully naked and he is fully clothed. I love it.

"Anything for you, Corporal." I grab his neck, bringing him down once more. He inhales my scent, rutting against me. I want to cry out in pleasure. He feels so fucking fantastic. Out of all the times we had sex, I think this might be one of the top best fucks – and we didn't even _start_.

"You have to be quiet." I immediately whine. He cups my mouth, shushing me. I pout, licking his palm so he would stop that. He pulls back, looking at his hand offensively and proceedes to wipe it on the sheets - as if it was plagued with some incurable disease.

I chuckle as he stares at me darkly. "Okay, okay, fine. I can do that. I'll bite down here." I mimic the move as I lightly bite down at the junction between my thumb and wrist. He pulls my hand away, scowling once more. I can never please this man, I swear.

"No!," he almost yells, catching himself on time. He combs through his hair with his hand, "we are not repeating last time."

"That was only because I had one goal in mind."

"We are _not_ repeating last time." I sigh, holding my arms up as if I was surrendering. He exhales deeply, leaning in on me.

"Levi—"

"Eren, shut up right now. I want to fuck you." I close my mouth, complying because that is exactly what I want. When sex happens, we don't talk so much and today was getting a little wordy for both of our taste. C'mon, sex is sex and it's all based on primal instinct. Pillow talk can come after.

Levi takes off his knitted black shirt, muscles contracting and moving in all the right places. Scars ran across his chest and down into his pelvic. The 3D maneuver gear marred him in areas that were too tight, such as his shoulder blades.

To me, he was perfect.

Levi snickers, knowing that I was blatantly checking him out. He goes for the lube, slicking up his fingers with a copious amount. He looks down at me, until green met grey. There was some mischievous glint in his eyes as he drops his head down to give my cock a nice suck. I almost scream out loud. Almost.

He licks at my head slowly, sucking in the precum. At first, Levi would never dream about sucking me off, especially since it's dirty. So when he decided that he wanted to give a try at it, it was as if he was experienced. His warm mouth felt good at that time, and today, it felt even better. He strokes the base of my dick as his other hand plays with my balls. He tugs at the foreskin with his lips, but then uses his hand to pull it down, revealing my head once more. He hollows out his cheeks, sucking at it hard and long, licking my slit too many times to count. He pulls off with a wet _pop_ , slurping away the excess saliva. I pant, gripping the headboard until my knuckles turn white. I catch his eyes as he looks up. We continue our eye contact as he licks from the base of my shaft to my head. He repeats the movements until I became a babbling mess.

" _Mmm_ … _hah_ —Levi, stop…I can't." I squirmed, but he held them down. Oh god, why did he feel so good?

But Levi had to make things better as he slides in his first finger, plunging me with his digit. I mewl – I could practically cum to this if I didn't try to control myself. Levi wasted no time to stick in a second finger, but his pace slows down because he knew I was uncomfortable and _too_ tight. I breathe through my mouth, panting relentlessly.

When he decides to probe me with his third, I whimper in pleasure. I cover my mouth as soon as possible, unable to hold back. Levi always felt so so so good. There was so much friction, but it just wasn't enough. He lets go of my cock to give me a hard slap on my ass for being so damn loud. It only made me cry out more than I intended – I like it rough.

"L-Levi?" He hums, approval for me to continue. "C-can you touch m-me, _there_. Ah!"   

Levi's mouth finally slides off my dick as he shakes his head. "Not with my fingers."

"Then," I spread my legs wider, "Can you with your cock?" I tap my hole, biting down on my lips in an attempt at seduction. I succeeded because he fumbles with his drawstrings. He takes out his dick to stroke himself, pants still secured on his hips. I whine because I love it when he fucks me with clothes on. He groans, grabbing the vial once again to lube up his penis. The scent of lavender made it to my nose once more. I became so addicted to the smell, as much as I'm addicted to having sex with Levi. I must have conditioned myself, because every time I smell lavender from the flower vendor, I get really horny and hot.

"You asked for this," Levi speaks, breaking me from my reverie. He positions himself, lifting up my ass a bit for him to align with my entrance. Then I feel it. His warm dick piercing through my ring of muscles. I turn my face to the side, hissing in pain, but knowing that pleasure will follow soon after. He's now fully seated inside, shaft lost in the depths within me. I wiggle a bit, trying to adjust to his length and size (hey, short man comes with a big dick). When I feel comfortable enough for him to continue, I wrap my legs around him, silently asking him to go forth. And so he does.

He rocks his hips back and forth slowly at first. He pulls out almost all the way and then slides himself back in an an agonizingly slow pace – I knew he was consuming the feeling of my warmth as I was with his. With a couple of more thrusts, he starts to speed up, gripping my hips for a better angle.

"Ah…Levi don't stop. _Nnnhh_ …you feel so good," I moan, scratching my blunt nails across his back.

Levi does not hold back. He snaps his cock in with such force, it almost knocks my breath away. What we did notice, however, was with every hard thrust, came the banging of the headboard against the wall.

"Shit," Levi slows his movement, "shit, shit."

" _Mmm_ …what Levi?"

"I can't fuck you like this! _Fuck_! Why the fuck is this old ass bed so fucking noisy?" Levi grumbles, stopping completely in his movement.  Ah, we were trying to be quiet, I forgot. I mean, Levi could pull out of me and pull the bed away from the wall...but that would require too much labor. Plus, we were in the middle of fucking, no time to play carpenter.

But I had an idea. I look up at him once more, cupping his chin to drag him down for a kiss. He relaxes in my touch, kissing me lightly on the lips until we parted.

"I can ride you on the couch." Levi eyes flickers to the cushioned solution next to the bed. "I can please myself, fuck myself on top of you until I turn into a mess. You like me messy, right Corporal? Would you like that, Levi?" I ask, leaning up to brush my lips against his again.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" He smirks, lifting me up from the bed (and quite frankly, I'm pleased to get off of it because the mattress was not soft ). He steps backwards and falls onto the couch with much grace as I straddle him.

He teasingly flick my nipples, understanding that I don't really like to have them played, but don't mind if it's once in awhile. He places his hand behind my back, pulling me down until my nub makes contact with his mouth. He gives a tentative lick, sucking at it gently, and pulling it between his teeth. I yelp, not really accustomed to the feeling.

In order to not think so much about it, I reach behind me, taking his penis in my hand and stroking it a couple of times for good measure. I then lower myself down until his cock was buried inside me once more. We groan simultaneously, as I feel my tight heat engulf his thick girth. Adjusting to the new position, I lift myself up, only to drive myself down on his cock.

" _Ah_! You're lucky you're small." I grin.

"Are you talking about my penis or me?" He snaps his hips up, causing me to shudder from the sensation, beads of sweat dripping down my face and onto his alabaster skin.

"Y-you. We both fit on the couch." I rub my penis against his abdominal as I roll my hips, causing enough friction for the both of us to enjoy.

"Either way, I'm going to have to punish you for insulting me, stupid brat."

"Are-are you going to punish me now?" I don't really mind Levi's punishment games. They usually consist of me being tied up for a majority of the day and Levi doing whatever the hell he wants. Oh god, like that time when he fucked me on the floor as I was chained to his office desk.

"Not today. Get a move on it." He wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me down, until I feel him deeper inside – was that even fucking possible? I lean back, positioning my hands on his knees as I rode him. We set a fast pace as Levi lifts his hips up to contribute.

" _Ah_ … _ahhhh_ …Levi, I can't find—" I was cut off when he angled me slightly to the side, assaulting my prostate in an instant. I cry out, biting my arm and praying that I won't turn into a titan. Levi keeps pounding into me, sparking that fire inside of me over and over again, not stopping, not caring to stop.

" _Levi_! P-please, I'm about to fucking cum. Oh my _god_ , y-you're gonna make me cum! Levi, Levi, Levi, _Leeevi…_ " I senselessly repeat his name, loving the way it sounds as he continues to please me. I pump my dick with the same pace Levi was going – fast and hard. He fucks me so so hard. The slapping of our skins echoes loudly in the room. I pant heavily, really close to cuming because Levi's penis just felt so amazing. He was so long, so thick, so perfect.

In an instant, it happens. My vision blurs with my tears as I have my orgasm, cuming between the both of us. I let the translucent liquid trickle down from my chest and chin, catching a little taste of myself on my lips. My head falls to his shoulder as Levi's pace became rapid but with no rhythm to it. He grunts softly as I feel him spill his thick seeds into my tight hole. He thrusts a couple more times, letting me milk him dry. I couldn't help noticing Levi's pants stained with my cum and his. It was fucking hot.

Levi holds onto me until both of our breaths are regulated. I look at his eyes, brushing his hair once again away from his face. Then Levi smiles at me genuinely, with his teeth showing. It was rare of him to look so adorable and happy, so I smile back, kissing him because he well deserved it.

"Are you tired, shitty brat?" he askes, stoking the side of my face.

" _Mmhmm_ ," I answer, sighing contently. "We should fuck more like this."

"You are one kinky piece of turd. As much as I like this, I rather have you moaning and screaming for me without having to hold back." Levi chuckles.

I laughed, because I'm pretty sure I wasn't holding back as much as I should. Yep, I'm pretty sure someone heard us. Oh well, the sooner they find out, the faster they'll accept the fact that we're dating exclusively.

I could not care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care either! Go for a round two!


End file.
